Ambience
by magickismight
Summary: Cinema Bizarre Shin/Me Shin likes Sarah. Sarah likes Shin. So what are they going to do about it? Hopefully with a little help from the guys and Sarah's friends, they might just be able to make something of it.


**Before you read:** Hello everyone! This is only the third story I've published on here. I'm really nervous about posting it too. I do realize that I'm not technically _supposed_ to be uploading this because these characters are not fictional. This means if it gets removed I completely understand. I'm really only putting this on here so that people can get a taste of my writing, and maybe tell me what I could do better.

Also, the people Sarah, Jenn and Laura are me and my friends. Yes, I write fanfiction about me and my friends and Cinema Bizarre. Don't give me that look. The pairings will be Shin/Me (Sarah), Kiro/Laura, and Strify/Jenn, but the two latter ones will only be side pairings and are not focused on during the story.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Cinema Bizarre. If I did, there would be way more fanservice and Shin would be madly in love with me. I DO however own myself. Jenn and Laura own themselves.

**P.S.:** I added truth into this story. Some of the things I do in this story, I actually do in real life. You'll know what I mean when you get to the reading and playing with my toes part.

**----**

Strify was expieriencing history in the making.

Well, maybe not history _per se_, but it was a hell of a lot of progress. Shin and Sarah were, wait for it - _holding hands_. That had never happened before! Strify couldn't believe it. In the all the time that the girls had been on tour with them (the girls being Sarah, Jenn, and Laura), Strify knew that Shin and Sarah had come to like each other a lot. Hell, _everyone_ knew. Unfortunately, neither of them had ever had a significant other, so neither of them knew what they were doing. Shin started with the band at a younger age than the rest of them (and his drumming took up an insane amount of his time), so he hadn't had a chance to get to know any of the girls around him.

Sarah, who was also young, was just awkward with boys and relationships. One night when it was just Romeo, Sarah, and Strify on the tourbus (everyone else was gone to a corner store to buy chocolate bars), she confided in them, telling them that she had never been in a relationship before and that she really liked Shin, but didn't know what to do. Their advice: Just be natural.

Of course, that was about three weeks into the tour. At the begining, the close living quarters and lack of beds proved to be a driving force in bringing certain people together. At one point, Laura got so fed up with trying to share one of the small beds with both Sarah _and_ Jenn, she sauntered over to Kiro, pushed him over and said, "Move your butt the hell over or you're going on the floor." That was the first night Laura got to sleep with Kiro. She pretended to not like it, complaining that he kicked in his sleep, and that she never got any blankets. It didn't stop her from sleeping with him every night since then.

A few nights later Jenn, on claims that Sarah was 'snoring' ("Ridiculous," Sarah would say), told Strify that if he didn't move over, she would take all of his hats and 'accidentally' throw them out the window. (A piece of her soul died a little when she saw the puppy dog look Strify gave her. She really does love his hats.) This left Sarah with a bed to herself, which to be honest, she wasn't too pleased with. At least when she was sharing it was warm. Now that she was the only one occupying the space, she had to wear fuzzy socks to bed _and_ a sweater to keep herself warm. She was convinced that the heating system on the bus was broken.

Soon, the boys started having more and more free time. They weren't scedualing as many interviews and TV appearences as they normally would have. This was their last tour before their vacation, and they wanted to take it easy. This pleased Shin immensely; it gave him more time to go sightseeing, recording anything that was interesting with his camcorder. More times than not everyone would tag along, joking about how Shin was more of a tourist than the girls, who had actually never been to the places before. During the strolls, Strify would get distracted by something sparkly and he and Jenn would go off to check it out. Kiro and Laura were just lazy (both enjoyed sleeping very much) so they'd sit down on a park bench, or they'd just turn back and return to the tour bus to get some 'rest'. Yu and Romeo would go into the same music store on every outing, staring up at the endless rows of guitars and other various musical instruments.

So by half-way, the only ones left actually sightseeing would be Shin and Sarah. They'd each point things out; certain landmarks they'd read about or heard about. It was through this that they started to bond. Their talks consisted of mostly their love of travelling with occasional bits of their personal life thrown into the mix. Their outings became longer, only turning back when their feet started to hurt so bad they had to hobble down the street, or when it started getting dark. Then it was back to the tourbus to the guys could gt ready and go off to whichever concert they had that night.

This was both a winning situation and a loosing situation. The loosing side of it was obvious: The boys weren't there. There was had no entertainment. The wining side: The boys weren't there. The girls could talk freely and openly about any subject they desired. Sarah mostly sat and listened while Laura and Jenn recounted stories of what had happened while she and Shin were gone sightseeing. Laura even threw in a naughty dream or two. Jenn told them that she was helping Strify pick out his new hats, earning a smack on the head from Sarah.

Sarah loved hearing the stories her friends told her. However when it came to be her turn, she found that she had nothing to talk about. Nothing particularily exciting happened on her outings with Shin. Well, she thought everything that happened with Shin was exciting, but she knew that Laura and Jenn probably wouldn't consider Shin handing Sarah his camcorder 'exciting'. When she would tell them that nothing really happened that day, Jenn would facepalm and Laura would would laugh at her. They both tried to give her words of advice, none of which were very helpful.

The next night was the night that everyone was craving chocolate bars, so Laura, Jenn, Kiro, Yu, and Shin went on an 'adventure' (as Yu called it) to get some. This left Romeo, Strify, and Sarah on the bus. They could tell she was stressed, so they bombarded her with questions about every subject under the sun until she finally spilled about everything that had been going on the past three weeks. Afterwards, she did feel a lot better. Their advice was stupid though. She was already being herself. She didn't know how to _not_ be herself.

For the next couple of weeks things continued running how they had been before Sarah's chat with Strify and Romeo. Jenn and Laura and ... basically everyone (except her and Shin, of course) couldn't believe how completely oblivious both of them were. It was crystal clear that they both liked each other; what with wondering eyes, locked gazes that stayed locked for _just_ too long. The way they went out of their way to be nice to each other, even when they were in a bad mood. The way they always ended up sitting next to each other, or the way Shin had someone managed to be occupying the bed closest to Sarah. Everyone noticed this, except, of course, the two of them.

It was then that an intervention was put into action.

Laura and Jenn took Sarah for a girls night out (when Kiro insisted he come along incase there was drinking involved, Laura responded with, "Hens, not roosters, gtfo.") during which they told her about everything they had been noticing. The boys did the same thing, only there actually was drinking involved, and Strify and Yu did most of the demonstrating. Poor Shin was left more confused than before. Romeo called a stop to the silly antics when Strify and Yu started doing the yawn-and-put-your-arm-around-her-shoulder thing. Romeo said that was a stupid move, and gave him the same advice that he and Strify had given Sarah: Be yourself.

"Bu' li'e, no' yourself," Yu said, his speech slurred. "Lie, ma'e a move'er somethin'."

"Nothing too outgoing!" said Kiro. "You don't want to scare her. Remember: She hasn't done this before either. Just ... start simple."

"Oh li'e you 'nd Laura di'?"

Kiro threw a pillow at him.

For the next couple of weeks, Shin greatly treasured this new information, and was honestly trying to take Romeo's advice to heart. It was just difficult. Sarah was acting just like the character from that anime she and Jenn liked to watch. It was as if she didn't realize he was _trying_ to do anything. He mentioned this to Laura, who told him that she probably didn't realize it. This left Shin stumped. If she didn't realize it, then what was he supposed to do? This whole ordeal was getting tiresome.

Which brings us back to where the story started. Strify was sitting at the table, updating the band's official Twitter page, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Shin and Sarah on the couch. Sarah was reading a book, holding it with one hand, something that still stumped Kiro. ("How can you hold the book _and_ flip the pages with _one_ hand!?") Her other hand was at her side. Strify tried to be sneaky and looked closer. She was playing with her toes. _Attractive_, he thought sarcastically. He looked at Shin, and was surprised to see that Shin's eyes seemed glued to her hand. The one that was playing with her toes. It was a bad habit she had, and she had insisted many times that she didn't realize she was doing it.

Strify watched as Shin reached out and grabbed her hand. He slowly intertwined their fingers. Using his newly aquired skills at reading people (that he learned from Jenn), he watched Sarah tense up, then relax. Strify concluded that she had been waiting for this, it had just startled her. (She get's way to into her reading, that one.) She flipped a page in her book and quickly glanced at Shin out of the corner of her eye. She looked back at her book just as quickly. Shin also sneaked a glance at Sarah. They both smiled faintly.

Inside his head, Strify was doing his own version of the hapiest happy dance in the world. Progress really had been made. He looked around for everyone else. The last thing he needed was for Romeo or Yu to barge in and ruin the mood. After deducing that everyone was in bed, he turned the laptop off, walked past Sarah and Shin and turned the light off.

"What the hell!?"

"Strify! I was reading, you ..."

Strify didn't hear what Sarah ended her sentance with. He closed the door and snuggled under the covers of his bed. (Scratch that, his and Jenn's bed.)

Strify was never good with ambience.

**-----**

So there you have it. The last bit with Strify and the light actually happened, though ... not quite like in the story. Me and Jenn were at Laura's prom and I needed to pee, but the light was off in the bathroom at her school, so no one could see anything. When we told one of the teachers, she thought it was wierd that the lights were off. I said it was for ~ambience~ since it was prom and all. She gave me a wierd look and got the lights turned on.


End file.
